Godfather
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: On 31st July 1980, Lily Potter gave birth to Harry Potter, the one who would later vanquish the Dark Lord. On that day, Sirius Black was waiting anxiously to meet his best-friends child. And finally, he does. Sirius meeting Harry.


Sirius Black was waiting anxiously outside the Lemon Ward in Saint Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His handsome face was filled with worry, fear etched across his face. Lily was going to be okay, wasn't she? She wasn't in any danger, after all. She was just, giving birth.  
The thought made him shake. His best-friend's wife was giving birth right now. Right now.

Sirius sat down, collapsing in a chair. His eyes flickered around the corridoor, as he sat hoping desperately for someone to come out and explain the situation to him. Afterall, he had been waiting out here for 6 hours.

James was inside with Lily. Occasionally, he would stick his head out, but he hadn't for around 2 and a half hours. Maybe something was wrong.. what if Lily was in grave danger? What if the baby was in danger? The beautiful baby boy.. no, he wasn't in any danger.. was he? No. He couldn't be.

Sirius looked around again. He was going to go mental if no one showed up soon. He couldn't stay out on his own, he needed some-

"Lupin!"

Remus Lupin had just turned the corner, and was walking quickly up towards the ward. Sirius had jumped up and ran towards him, breathing heavily.

"Has anything happened? Any new?" Remus asked quickly.

"No! I haven't heard anything for about 2 hours.. what took you so long?" Sirius demanded.

"Dumbledore. As soon as this baby's born, Dumbledore wants to move him. There are suspicions of Voldemort having spies lurking in here, of course, we are uncertain, but we mustn't take any chances."

"Right, right," Sirius said, nodding along. "Any sign of Peter?"

"No," Remus sighed. "I haven't seen him for a few days actually."

Sirius frowned, but shook it off. "I sent him a message that Lily was giving birth, but he did not respond."

"Well, perhaps I should go a-"

"REMUS! SIRIUS! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! OUR LITTLE BABY IS HERE!" James' shouts echoed through the corridoor.

Sirius jumped, twisting around, seeing James standing there, his glasses slightly askew, his hair messier than ever, but a large grin on his face.

Sirius and Remus ran towards him. Sirius got there first, pulling James into a big hug, slapping him on the back.

When he pulled back, Remus gave James a hug, as Sirius stood there, smiling happily.

"You can come and see him! We've known what we were gonna call him for a while now, but we didn't say anything."

James lead them into the room.

The room was pale yellow, referring to the name of the ward. Lily was sitting up-right in a pure white bed, looking exhausted. Her red hair was tied up in a loose bun, and her green eyes were swimming with tears.

In her arms was a baby.

He had a head of jet black hair. As Sirius moved closer, he noticed that his eyes were a shade of green that matched Lily's.

"Sirius, Remus," Lily said quietly. "Meet Harry James Potter."

Sirius was transfixed looking at this small baby. Harry, they had called him. Harry.

"You can hold him if you want?" Lily said, looking at Sirius directly in the eye.

Sirius nodded, gradually stepping closer.

Lily placed Harry in his arms. Slowly, Sirius took him, holding him towards his chest. Harry nuzzled his head towards him, and Sirius smiled, tears in his eyes.

He was beautiful. So small and pure. Yet so fragile and delicate, like a tiny flower. His hands were miniscule, and his feet, his tiny feet were the most cutest thing he had ever seen.

"You'll be Godfather?" James asked, stepping towards him.

"Wha-? Me? No, surely Remus would be the bet-"

"We have already discussed it," Remus said, who was know sitting in a chair beside Lily. "I told him you were more suited for the job."

A single tear fell down Sirius' cheek. "I- of course, James I-"

"Well introduce yourself then!" James said with a laugh.

Sirius laughed slightly, looking towards the baby in his arms, he new Godson. Wow. Godson. This baby was his Godson.

"Hello Harry. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. And I'm your Godfather. Unfortunately for you, you'll be seeing a lot of me. I won't be able to spend a lot of time away from you, you know. You look so much like your Father, dark hair, small ears, yet you have your Mothers eyes. Bright green, like an emerald. You are very lucky to have these two people as your parents, you know that? They're smart, funny, and undoubtedly brave. You have two strong Gryffindors are parents, an excellent Chaser for a Father, and an amazing potion-maker for a Mother. You couldn't have done any better. When you're older, I'm going to take you to your first ever Quidditch match, and you're going to be a right Puddlemere hooliga-"

"No he will not! He's going to be Wasps through and through!" James interrupted, causing Sirius to laugh.

"Okay, your Father may be a little blind at the act of Quidditch. When you're older, you'll see whose better, and it will be Puddlemere! I can see it now, you playing on Hogwarts Quidditch team, playing Chaser or Seeker or something like that. You're going to be a right little troublemaker, just like your Dad, I can see it now! The Potter has returned!"

James gave a laugh, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"And then, when your little brother or sister starts Hogwarts, you'll look out for them I hope, not like me. You're going to grow up into something great, I can just see it. You'll be on Posters and in the Daily Prophet, you'll be a hero! Just you wait, Harry! Just you wait!"

Placing a small kiss on the baby's head, Sirius crossed the room, and handed Harry back to Lily.

"You are going to be a great Godfather Sirius," Remus said to him, smiling.

Sirius sighed. "I hope so."

Remus stood up. "Dumbledore would want to know he's been born I suppose," he said. "I'll go send him a message."

Lily and James nodded.

Sirius sat down beside Lily.

"Thanks for picking me as Godfather," he said quietly, running a hand through his long mane.

"You'll be great," Lily said softly, stretching her arm out, and taking his hand.

"Thanks," he said warmly. "And Harry is going to be a Puddlemere fan by the way."

"You wish!" James said, rolling his eyes.

It turned out, 17 years later, when asked about a Puddlemere United sock, that Harry didn't support Puddlemere. Nor did he support the Wasps.


End file.
